Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 124
""The Seven Barian Emperors" - Soldiers of the Crimson World!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 6, 2013. Summary commences Bariarphose.]] After Yuma's victory over Mr. Heartland, the pillar of light from the Barian World glows ever brighter. Pink lightning begins to strike and seven beams of light fly from the pillar, each a different color - purple, red, cyan, blue, white, yellow and green. The blue beam flies directly in front of Yuma's group, as the yellow and green ones fly over their heads and the purple one rips through the ground in front of them. Pillars around the construction site begin to fall. Finally, the seven beams converge on a nearby platform in an explosion that causes enough smoke to cover Yuma's group. As the smoke clears, seven figures stand there - and in the center is Shark, flanked by Rio, Alito and Vector on the left and Dumon, Mizar and Girag on the right. The Barian Emblem around Shark's neck glows as Yuma asks what's going on, confused as to why Shark would be among the Barians. Quattro seems equally surprised, while Bronk adds that Rio is there too. Yuma says Shark's name once more and he finally responds that it seems as if its been a long time since someone called him "Shark". He insists he is no longer "Shark" or "Reginald", he is Nasch, of the Barians. Cathy makes a cat pun, asking "I beg your purrdon". Tori asks what Shark means and Yuma asks how Shark could possibly be a Barian, while Astral simply stares. Yuma finally asks Shark to answer him, tears in his eyes. Shark responds that he'll show Yuma his true form then. He raises his arm and declares "Bariarphose" as the Barian Emblem around his neck glows. The other six Emperors also yell "Bariarphose", their own Baria Lapis glowing. Pink light envelops them all and Shark's form changes, his whole body glowing as his clothes vanish, replaced by the armor of a Barian. He declares that they are the Seven Barian Emperors and then each of them makes a short introduction. Mizar informs them that he is the one true "Galaxy-Eyes" master, Girag boasts that everything is in his grasp, Alito claims that his howling fists can break even god's bones and Vector simply says "Its me, VECTOR!". Rio yells that she can freeze even the fires of the sun and introduces herself as "The Sword of Ice, Merag". Dumon declares himself "The Barians' White Shield" and Shark reveals that he is the one that leads the Seven Barian Emperors - Nasch. reacts with the Barian Emblem.]] Yuma repeats Nasch's introduction in disbelief, while Kite struggles to even open his eyes, still lying on the ground due to the effects of the Barian field. Astral remarks that the memories in the Number ruins really were Shark's. Yuma asks what he means and Astral explains that he saw memories of Shark as the ruler of a nation and speculates that his soul was reincarnated in the Barian World afterwards. Yuma asks why he was a human later then, and Astral responds that he doesn't know but what he does know is that Shark is now their enemy. Yuma turns to Shark, asking why they must fight. Nasch responds that it is what destiny has decided. Yuma brushes off that explanation, declaring that he has Dueled so many people and that by clashing their souls, they grew to understand one another. Parts of confrontations with Kite, Nistro, Nelson, Anna, Roku, Kaze, Dextra, Trey, Quattro and Vetrix are shown as he explains. He declares that if Shark wishes to cut ties with them just because he's a Barian, then Yuma will knock some sense back into him with a Duel. Suddenly, a beam of yellow light shoots from the Emperor's Key around Yuma's neck, while a blue one shoots from Nasch's Barian Emblem. The beams collide and explode in a green burst. Yuma is thrown backwards and sees the memories Shark gained in the ruins - his battles with Vector, him finding Iris and Rio's funeral, among others. At the same time, Nasch sees what Yuma encountered in the Astral World - Ena and the other Astrals, his Duel with Eliphas and his rescue of Astral. Nasch comments to himself that both he and Yuma carry the weight of a world on their shoulders. Yuma is thrown onto his back, while Nasch falls to his knees. Yuma sits up for a brief second and mutters Shark's name before falling unconscious. Tori yells Yuma's name and Quinton begins to speak, but Roku's voice rings out, commenting that fleeing would be a good tactic right now. Smoke bombs cover the platform where the Emperors stand. Moving quickly, Quinton yells for Tori and Bronk to carry Yuma and for Orbital 7 to take Kite. Orbital salutes in response. When the smoke clears, Nasch orders the Emperors to pursue. Quinton has fit everyone into an armored van and asks if everyone is alright. Those of them that are conscious respond in the positive and Caswell, Trey and Cathy tell everyone that they see no signs of pursuit. blocks Anna's cannon shots.]] Mizar follows behind the car, leaping from rooftop to rooftop at high speeds. He mutters that he found them, but is suddenly confronted by Anna flying through the air on her cannon. She fires three shots, but Mizar lands and blocks them with a quick barrier. As Anna leaps from the cannon and lands, Mizar asks who she is. She tells him her name is Anna and she won't let him lay a finger on Yuma even if it kills her. Calling her "little girl", Mizar tells her he won't forgive anyone that stands in his way. Anna begins to respond that unforgiveness was her line, but a voice rings out and interrupts her, finishing that its actually his line. Anna looks around and sees Nelson on a nearby rooftop. Still in his Star Sparrow persona, he says that today is the time for another lavish feast of justice and that the "friend to those in need, Star Sparrow", has arrived. Tori is pleased to see backup arrive and Quinton says it seems the Duelists who are aware of the crisis are arriving. Bronk tells Quinton to stop the car. Trey and Cathy ask why and Bronk responds that no matter what happens, he has to help. On another rooftop, Roku and Kaze confront Girag. Roku tells their opponent that he shall not pass and Kaze adds that they've prepared for this. Girag asks if that smokescreen was their doing. Roku just responds that Girag won't get to "his disciple" without going through them first. Girag cracks his knuckles and says he'll crush them if that's what they wish. Alito scans the area on another rooftop, unsure where to go. As he turns, he catches a baseball. From a baseball diamond below him, Nistro yells "nice catch!" Alito asks what he's up to and Nistro says he is hear to block Alito's way. Elsewhere, Dextra confronts Dumon, who recognizes her as "the wench" that Vetrix Dueled in the World Duel Carnival. He asks if she's really willing to fight to the death for the sake of her friends and she responds that she won't let Dumon get past her. Finally, Bronk confronts Merag. She asks if he came just so his friends could escape and adds that that's just like him. He says he is "always him" and that she is still the same Rio. She responds that she hates to disappoint him, but she is Merag now - there is no Rio anymore. Bronk repeats that she'll always be Rio to him. gives Quattro "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force".]] Quinton brings the car to a halt when he sees Nasch standing in front of them. He wonders how they were anticipated. Quattro says that this is where he gets off, then. As he exits the car, Quinton tells him to wait. Quinton asks if he can really do this - his opponent will be the one man Quattro once called a friend. Quattro responds that that's exactly why it must be him - with Yuma gone, only Quattro is capable of moving his heart. Quinton says he understands and hands Quattro a card. Quattro is surprised to see the trump card Quinton was working on to fight the Barians - "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Quinton clarifies that he finished it very recently. Quattro thanks him, adding that this reassures him. As the car speeds away, Quattro approaches Nasch. Nasch asks if he's come to die, just to earn a little time for the rest of them. Quattro says he's here to do what Yuma said he'd do - reforge the bonds of friendship with a Duel. Nasch responds that he and Quattro live in completely different worlds - Quattro wouldn't understand even if they Dueled ten thousand times. Quattro says he felt the same until recently - a broken friendship can never be repaired. Calling him Reginald, he says that they are very alike. Quattro finally insists that this Duel will give Nasch's heart "fanservice" so hot that it will burn an airway to the other side. Back in the car, Astral comments that the bonds Yuma forged through Dueling are protecting him now. The Seven Emperors are powerful enemies, but for now he will believe in those that are fighting and in their passion and zeal. Quattro sets his D-Pad and one materializes on Nasch's arm in purple energy. Merag, Dumon, Alito, Mizar and Girag also set their D-Pads as Quattro's crest bracelet glows and a Duel Gazer tattoo appears around his left eye. All around the city, the other opponents of the Emperors do the same and each participant yells "Duel!" his monsters.]] From a rooftop nearby, Vector watches Nasch and Quattro, commenting how interesting things have gotten. He decides to just watch for the moment and see what Nasch's current power level is. Quattro begins, Normal Summoning "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" and activating its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Gimmick Puppet" from his hand. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" and activates "Level Doubler", letting him send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of a monster he controls. He sends a Monster Card to the Graveyard and doubles the Level of "Humpty Dumpty" to 8. He proceeds to activate the effect of "Gear Changer", letting him change its Level to that of another "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls. Nasch wonders if Quattro will bring "it" out. Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" in Attack Position. Nasch isn't surprised to see this "Number". Quattro continues, equipping "Giant Grinder" with "Gimmick Shield", explaining that this will swap the ATK and DEF of the equipped "Gimmick Puppet" monster. " is converted into an Overlay Unit.]] The ATK of "Giant Grinder" now at 2500, Quattro explains that it also lets him inflict damage equal to the number of Overlay Units the equipped monster has times 300. The Overlay Units of "Giant Grinder" stop above each of its shoulders and fire a burst of electricity at Nasch, dropping his Life Points to 3400. Quattro ends his turn, saying that that was his answer. Nasch begins his turn, Normal Summoning "Saber Shark" and Special Summoning "Silent Angler" from his hand, explaining that he can do so when he controls a WATER monster. Nasch tells Quattro to behold his "true ace" and overlays his two Level 4 monsters and chants "Unappeased soul, placed aboard the ark, arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach!". "Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight" appears in Attack Position. Quattro says that must be his Over-Hundred "Number". Nasch activates its effect, explaining that he can detach an Overlay Unit to turn "Giant Grinder" into an Overlay Unit. Quattro is shocked, simply muttering "my Giant Grinder". Nasch declares "Eternal Soul Asylum" and a spiked chain shoots from one of the ark's panels, impaling "Giant Grinder" and pulling it into the panel. Inside, it is dissolved and shoots back out as an Overlay Unit. Nasch declares "Million Phantom Flood" as "Ark Knight" attacks directly, panels opening up all over its surface and firing purple beams of energy. Quattro flies backwards and hits the ground, his Life Points at 1900. Nasch asks if he understands now - this is the power of the Barians. He Sets a card to end his turn. Merag is also Summoning her Over-Hundred "Number" against Bronk - "Number 103: Ragna Zero". She asks if Bronk understands yet; that she is a Barian in both body and spirit. He simply responds with "Ms. Rio...". Quattro rises to his feet and says he does get it - Nasch's determination is a real thing. He adds that his own determination is real as well and that he will drag Nasch back to down to Earth. He draws and his elated to see the card - "Overlay Dark Reincarnation". He activates it immediately, explaining that it lets him randomly select an Overlay Unit from an opponent's monster and detach it. If it is a DARK monster, he can Special Summon it to his side of the field and draw a card. If it is not DARK, his Life Points will be halved instead. He says he's got fifty-fifty odds as the Overlay Units cease the orbit. He chooses the one on the left and it flies through a Graveyard portal and re-emerges. Quattro says "Bingo!"; he's chosen "Giant Grinder". He draws and is again elated at the result. He remarks that if Nasch is a Barian, he'll have to walk over to his world. He activates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Nasch is shocked that the humans managed to make their own "Rank-Up-Magic" card. Quattro tells him that his brother entrusted him with this card and calls it the "trump card of the entire human race". Quattro overlays "Giant Grinder" via Chaos Xyz Evolution. " attacks with "Genocide Gatling Burst".]] His crest glows and he visibly recoils in pain before chanting "The fruits of human knowledge call forth a messenger who serves the strings of fate!". From the sky descends a metal box, which slowly opens as he chants, changing into the form of "Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer". He activates its effect, declaring that he can detach an Overlay Unit to rip Nasch's monster to shreds and drive its ATK through Nasch like a spike. He yells "Extermination Slasher" as "Serial Killer" shoots several gears from its chest, which rip through "Ark Knight" in a massive explosion. As the smoke clears, he's shocked to see "Ark Knight" unscathed. Nasch explains he can detach an Overlay Unit to negate his monster's destruction - so the effect backfired. Quattro reminds him that "Ark Knight" is out of Overlay Units now and tells Nasch to taste his "fanservice". He declares "Genocide Gatling Burst" as a gatling gun emerges from the mouth of "Serial Killer". It riddles "Ark Knight" with bullets and it explodes violently, dropping Nasch to 3000 Life Points. Quattro ends his turn. Nasch asks if Quattro really thought that would change his determination. He claims that before real Chaos, a half-baked copy will fall to pieces. He states he'll show Quattro an abyss of chaos that he could never hope to reach unless he's a Barian. His hand glows with purple energy as he moves to draw. are engulfed in light as they use Barian's Chaos Draw.]] Kaze comments that Girag hardly seems worthy of being called an enemy before him and his master. Girag's field is bare and he faces Kaze's "Blade Armor Ninja" and Roku's "Black Luster Soldier". He simply growls in response. His field also bare, Dumon jumps backwards a step and calls Dextra a stubborn opponent. She claims he has yet to see her real ability, her "Night Papilloperative" floating above her. Facing Nistro's "Heroic Champion - Gandiva", Alito is shocked to be having so much trouble against a human. Nistro is pleased with the Duel, saying he's not been this pumped up in a while. Nasch tells Quattro to prepare himself - this is where he gets serious. As he begins to draw, purple energy radiates from the Decks of each Emperor and Vector is shocked to see that power spreading through Nasch's whole body. Nasch says "let's go, guys" and each of the Emperors draws their card as Nasch yells "Barian's Chaos Draw!" Each Emperor is engulfed in a pillar of pink light, that radiates up to the sky and can be seen all around the city. Quinton and the other occupants of the car simply stare, while Quattro grunts in pain. Featured Duels Nasch vs. Quattro Turn 1: Quattro Quattro Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" (0/???) and activates its effect. As it was Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Gimmick Puppet" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" (100/0) in Attack Position. Quattro activates "Level Doubler", letting him send a card in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of a monster he controls. He sends a Monster Card to double the Level of "Humpty Dumpty" to 8. He then activates the effect of "Gear Changer", letting him change its Level to that of another "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls. He targets "Humpty Dumpty", so "Gear Changer" becomes Level 8. Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (1500/2500) in Attack Position. Quattro equips "Giant Grinder" with "Gimmick Shield", which switches its ATK and DEF (1500/2500 → 2500/1500). He activates the effect of "Gimmick Shield", inflicting 300 damage to Nasch for each Overlay Unit the equipped monster has (Nasch 4000 → 3400) Turn 2: Nasch Nasch Normal Summons "Saber Shark" (1600/1200). As Nasch controls a WATER monster, he Special Summons "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Nasch overlays his two level 4 WATER monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. Nasch activates the effect of "Ark Knight", detaching an Overlay Unit to target a monster Quattro controls and attach it to "Ark Knight" as an Overlay Unit. He chooses "Giant Grinder". "Ark Knight" attacks directly (Quattro 4000 → 1900). Nasch Sets a card. Turn 3: Quattro Quattro activates "Overlay Dark Reincarnation", letting him target an Xyz Monster Nasch controls and detach a random Overlay Unit from it. If that Overlay Unit is DARK, Quattro can Special Summon it to his side of the field and draw a card. Otherwise, his Life Points will be halved. The randomly detached Unit is "Giant Grinder", so Quattro Special Summons it (1500/2500) in Attack Position and draws "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". He activates "Argent Chaos Force", Ranking Up "Giant Grinder" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Serial Killer", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster Nasch controls and inflict damage to Nasch equal to its ATK. He targets "Ark Knight", but Nasch activates the effect of "Ark Knight", letting him detach an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. "Serial Killer" attacks and destroys "Ark Knight" (Nasch 3400 → 3000). performs a Barian's Chaos Draw.]] Turn 4: Nasch Nasch performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Merag vs. Bronk Stone Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Merag's turn Merag Xyz Summons "Number 103: Ragna Zero" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Merag's turn Merag performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Dumon vs. Dextra Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Dextra controls "Night Papilloperative" (2600/2000). Dumon's turn Dumon performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Mizar vs. Anna Kaboom and Nelson Andrews Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Mizar's turn Mizar performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Alito vs. Nistro Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nistro controls "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" (2100/1800). Alito's turn Alito performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Kaze controls "Blade Armor Ninja" (2200/1000) and Roku controls "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500).Whether this is the original "Black Luster Soldier" or its retrained version is not specified. For simplicity's sake, the original is listed here. Girag's turn Girag performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Gallery |col Nasch_Vs._Quattro.png|Nasch vs. Quattro Merag Vs. Bronk.png|Merag vs. Bronk Dumon_Vs._Dextra.png|Dumon vs. Dextra Mizar_Vs._Anna_%26_Nelson.png|Mizar vs. Anna and Nelson Alito_Vs._Nistro.png|Alito vs. Nistro Girag_Vs._Roku_%26_Kaze.png|Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Trivia * Almost every time the Seven Barian Emperors are shown one at a time, the order is the same as their "Over-Hundred Numbers" or reversed (though Vector is often left out since he wasn't dueling) with an occasional switch involving Merag/Rio. ** When they first appear, the order they stand in (from the center out) follows this same pattern, but with the two farthest on each end switched with each other. Mistakes * When the Barians activate their D-Pads, the old card backings are shown. * In the preview, the red light (Alito) came last, but was changed to dark blue (Nasch) later. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes